The present invention relates to an oxide superconducting cable and method of producing the same, which may be used, for example, for communication cables using superconductivity, superconducting magnet coils, and superconducting power transmission cables.
Various attempts have been made to produce a rod like oxide superconductor by extrusion molding a molten amorphous superconducting material, cooling and then heating it in an oxygen atmosphere.
However, such an oxide superconductor has not sufficient flexibility for practical use as a cable. Furthermore, it is difficult to fabricate a thin cable of such an oxide superconductor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an oxide superconductor cable and a method of producing the superconducting cable which is fairly thin and flexible as compared to the prior art oxide superconductor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of fabricate an oxide superconductor cable with ease.